The Prom
by crazytomboy78
Summary: pepper is determined to go with tony to the prom.when secrets start spilling,tony is suspicious,and pepper is covering up her little 'spills.' tXp!like, alot. R&R please!thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:the prom**

Pepper was on her way to tony's locker when she saw a poster that read:

**ATTENTION STUDENTS:**

THE TOMORROW ACADEMY WILL BE HOSTING A PROM IN THE GYM ON SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 14TH,2009.

THERE WILL BE REFRESHMENTS IN THE NEARBY HALLWAY AND ADMISSION IS $1 PER PERSON.

THANK YOU, AND HAVE A GOOD PROM.

_Wow! the prom. Of course, how could I forget? Oooh, I hope I go with tony! Oh but whitney…what if she gets in the way? Like she always does….. 10 bucks says shes going to get in my way. Hah. I so owe me 10 dollars ._Pepper arrived at tony's locker and remembered her prom date thoughts, and started to blush. And in a snap, the flow of words came out like they usually did. "tony! hi. Oh wow did you hear? A prom! isnt it amazing? dont you just want to go soooo badly? Oooh, I'm bursting at the seams just thinking about it!! arent you?" pepper smiled as she blurted out once sentence after another. " down,pepper. Im not really the prom type." Oh, crap does that suck. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. " how can you not be? I love proms. Theyre so awesome." He gave me that familiar smile I always melted at. "oh geez pepper. I forgot how much of a _girl _you are." Hey! That was a little sly. "hey!!" he smiled once more. "hay is for horses. Lets go, rhodey's waiting." _Uugh, tony! Youre so….so….i just love you!! Why cant you see that? _He started to notice me looking at him as I continued thinking. "what are you looking at?" CRAP! He saw me. Grrrrrrr! "umm….uhh……uhhh…I was…looking at……_youre gorgeous face? Duh." _ After I stammered my uuuuh's I started to think the rest to myself. "umm…..that wall!! Yeah….i was looking at the wall……" I looked away from him and got as red-faced as my _hair._ We got to rhodey's locker and tony announced that he was going to make a quick stop to the bathroom._ Shocker._ "so, you think you can get tony to go to prom with you?"_ WHAT?!?!?! _"um…what?i don't…." I stopped myself from saying it. "come on,pepper. It's a little too obvious. You like him, don't you?" I stayed as red as my hair and knew there was no denying anymore. "well….i….maybe i….oh, ok, I do, with all my heart!!!happy now?" he gave off a sly smile. "knew it. I wont tell him, if it makes you feel better."_ Ahh,thanks!!!_ "oh thank you!! Id probably **die **if he knew!" tony walked back to us. "if who knew what?" AAAAGH!!!!CRAP!!!i had to lie,I cannot tell him yet. "uhh….um…..umhhh….we were saying if…the science teacher………..knew that…..my…uhh…..science homework……got lost!!i would tottaly die if he knew. Yeah, that's what were talking about." He bought it. Few! "oh. ok. Let's go" _few, he bought it! Next time I really have to be careful what I say and where I say it. I don't want him accidently finding out that one little smile of his could melt me right up into his warming, welcoming arms. That I'll love him till the end of time, that I wished whitney would go to jail for some weird thing, that shed stop winning tony over, that he'd just kiss me already. No, not until im ready, which certainly isn't now._

_**Sorry for the sshort chapter,but I had to take a shower and go to write the next chapter as soon as I can, k??r&r please!**_


	2. the plan

**Hey guys,sorry for all the errors last chapter!i don't know why there were that many errors,il make sure to fix them this chapter.R&R please and thank you!!**

The next day, pepper woke up early in the morning because she couldn't sleep. She lay there wondering what to do until it was time to go to school._ School……school friends. Rhodey,tony…..TONY! that's what ill do. Ill figure out a way to get tony to go to prom with me. Ill make a plan, write out the steps._ A second later, pepper whipped out her diary and wrote down these steps:

**Tony & the prom date plan!**

_In3 easy steps._

1.)hint twords wanting to go with a secret someone.

2.)talk tony into atleast trying to go with anyone, and explain the process.

3.)ask him if he might want to dance with me.

_**Prize: enjoy new relationship with tony!!**_

Pepper soon looked at the time and got ready for school. "hey dad, I need a ride to school!"

Pepper's dad responded from his distant office, "ok sweetie be right there!!" sweet dad. I waited on the couch for him to come with car keys. I reviewed my plan._ Hmm…..i wonder what I should say….maybe 'hey tony….*sigh* I really want to go to the prom with someone ive been a little interested in lately.' Eeeh….nahh, to direct._ Before she had a moment to rethink what to say, she had to go to school. _Should've thought of what to say erlier…..ill have to improvise._ When she got to school, she rushed to her locker, and to class. When she saw that tony wasn't there, she figured he was 'late' again. Go figure. She waited for him to arrive. All the sudden, the door slammed open. When I saw who was arriving, it was the face id always seen as the only face id needed to see. _Man, i don't mind getting trapped in a room alone with him, which is why I enjoyed being kidnapped with him. _The warm touch of his hand onto mine out of nowhere just made me want to melt into his arms and stay there forever. "MAN! im late again. Sorry." Yeah, it was tony. He was late again, which was no shocker for anyone, really. He was late a lot. He took a seat next to pepper and pepper hid an exited smile. _Wow….i love how he always finds a way to sit as close to me as he can!!_ I started to whisper to him, " so, what is the exuse this time?" I was trying not to be heard by the teacher.

"iron man ran a little later than I expected. I wanted to investigate a report of a robbery at the stark building, and it ran a little too late. That's all."

I smiled. "well, you do know that youre going to get detention next time you're late, right?"

"yeah, I know. Im trying my best." We turned our attention back to class.

Later, the bell rang for second period and that meant I didn't have class with tony. Rhodey did, id see him during free period. I walked to my class and started to think about his dreamy eyes. _Oh, theyre so dreamy! I could stare into them all day. And that smile? I love it! It makes me melt inside. Every time I hug or wrap my arms around him, all he does is return the favor. He doesn't mind the fact that we would be holding hands, or wrapping arms around each other, or whatever else we do. I wonder how lost he gets in my eyes…._i started staring into space, not paying attention to class. "ms. Potts!!!!would you mind paying attention?" suddenly reality struck me again. I was caught in the middle of not paying attention.

"wh-wh-what? sorry, im a little distracted today." I lied.

"distracted or not, you will pay attention. Agreed?" the teacher sneered.

"yes, ma'…." I trailed back into the lesson, which was taught yesterday, but today was quiz review day, and tomorrow was the quiz.

Later, pepper arrived at the rooftop for her free period with tony while rhodey went to his own class. *siiiighh…..* "umm….something wrong, pepper?"

_Ahh, I got his attention._ "no, its just I wanted to go to the prom with this one guy,but I can't…." _secret crush, I hope that gets him._

"oh. why cant you?" he looked really surprised, and a little jealous. But he was trying to hide it, I could tell. A lot…

"oh, because. I don't think he wants to go. He told me he doesn't like proms."

He looked sorry for me. "that stinks……"

I sighed again. "yeah….ill get over it."

They continued chatting alone on the roof until the period was over, it was time for science now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Science Class**

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down…..there's no big deal. It's just that he feels bad for me about my 'secret' crush. But….he sounded a little jealous…..was he?_ Pepper could'nt stop thinking about it. He seemed sorry, but jealous at the same time. She thought about it on her way to science class. "uhhh….pepper? there _is _a door there. I hope you know that." Tony laughed.

"Oh….what? There is? Sorry….didn't see it there." _I must have blanked out when I was thinking. Gosh, I'm so stupid! _

" well all we can do is hope you know how to _open _the door now. Are you planning on coming to class? Even _I'm _in class." Tony smirked. _Hey! I can make it to class._

"oh ha-ha. I can so make it to class!" I challenged. But only a little, because I don't want to seem like a jerk. That was so last week. Literally……!

After class started, pepper started to doodle a little in her notebook. She drew little hears with TxP in them and she pictured herself dancing in the middle of an empty, damaged gym, with tony while no one else remained there. _That's the way it should be. _She had her head in her hand while she used her other hand to doodle hearts and tony's name. **pepper stark……..tony/pepper……love 3** She drew hearts all over the page and when she realized that she should pay attention. She drew one last thing on the bottom of the page. It said:_** I love Tony Stark**_ in bubble letters. She carefully closed the notebook and tried to pay attention. _Should I tell him that I need help studying for the science test next week? Then once were done I can ask him to try going? No….too casual. _ "Pepper. Are you going to leave?" tony asked, smiling.

Oh crap. Had I really not been paying attention _that _long? "wh-what? The bell is over? Sorry, I can't seem to pay attention very well today. "

"Jeez, pepper. That's usually my excuse. What's up with you today?"

Pepper swallowed hard. "uhh…uhh…nothing…what do you mean what's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with my why would you ask something so stupid? Well look at the time id better get to class. Bye!" _I blurted_ that _out fast, now didn't i?_

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, pepper, but that was the last bell of the day. It's time to go home." Rhodey said. Tony looked worried that something was up with pepper.

" well then I should get home! You know, I have a lot of homework and all and id better get going on it, you know the sooner the better…..right?" pepper walked off. The boys shrugged and started on their way home.

"I'll be right back. I need to get something from my room." Rhodey lied, so he could call pepper and see what was _really_ wrong with pepper. "Pepper? It's Rhodey. Was that whole act at school about what I think it was about?"

Pepper had a little pause before awnsering. "what do you mean?"

"tony. Was this about tony?"

"maybe….a little…."

"uuh…yeah. A little. I saw that little notebook page act. You know you just have to tell him, right?"

"tell him what?"

There was a little pause between the two. "That you like him."

Pepper got wide-eyed. "What? I….don't know…what if he doesn't like me back? What if it ruins our friendship?"

Rhodey smiled. "don't worry, it looks like he likes you too. He just hasn't told me."

"really?wow. thanks for the help. Im going to ask him to go to prom with me. Maybe he'll want to go."

_**~The next day at the armory~**_

_Would he still want to go if prom is in an hour? Maybe something awesome will happen and well end up dancing together._ Iron man was in another fight, someone was terrorizing the city. "gaaah!" he screamed. He got hit. "oh, are you okay? Get up!" pepper was worried again.

"no, pepper. Really?" he got sarcastic. Pepper then checked the time and realized that she had to go. "ah! I'm going to be late. Got to go!" pepper rushed off to the gym of the school so she could scope the prom. When she got there, she was amazed at what she saw. _Wow!its so amazing in here. Everyone is so all dancing together……_all the sudden, there was a huge crash in the wall. The fight with iron man had came into the school. Everyone went running. pepper just stood there, in awe. "IRON MAN?" he looked away from the villan he was in combat with. "pepp-I mean-ma'am? you again?" he pretended not to know pepper. "what are you doing here? Get out of here before you get hurt!" _oh. He's worried about me! I could just faint._ "but….but…..what about you?" _dumb question, pepper. Hes in a suit of iron….wow. _"im wearing a suit of _armor, _ma'am. I think ill be fine." He flung the villain and walked over to pepper. He opened his face plate, revealing his face. "look, ill make a deal. If you go hide with everyone else, then I'll do something for you. Okay?" _heres my chance!!_

"_fine._ Be careful though!" tony looked at pepper like he loved her and said, "pepper. I promise ill watch out." Pepper looked at him the same way and ran away to go hide. When pepper was in a safe place, she looked back and whispered, "I love you…." So no one could hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The prom rages on**

Pepper hid in her spot under the bleachers watching every move tony made. She watched every piece of the gym walls fly when the fight crashed to the ground. "oh tony, please beat him" she whispered to herself. Tony got smacked to the ground and was under the pressure of defeat.

"IRON MAN GET UP, COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" she screamed from her spot. He could tell who it was, and remembered how he promised he would be ok. "get…off……NOW!" he pushed himself free with the uni-bean and defeated the villan.

"ok, you can all come out now." Then he realized that everyone went home.

"everyone is just me. I hope that's ok" pepper stepped out of the bleachers and came twords tony and hugged him.

"thanks for keeping your promise, tony." Pepper smiled and held on tighter to the armor that had just saved her life.

The armor's com systems were down, so it was just the two of them, alone in a damaged gym. There was music playing faintly in the background. "so…no use waisting a good prom like this. Want to dance?" he held his hand out and opened his face plate revealing a smile that Pepper knew said he was serious.

"tony…..oh tony….of course I do." She softly grabbed his hand and they went into a slow dance.

"this is nice…" he tried avoiding the subject.

_Time to spill your guts, pepper._

"tony……the truth is……i….like you." The pair blushed.

"uuhh…..i-well i-sorta… like you….too…." he looked deep into her eyes and she looked even deeper into his.

"ive been waiting for this day ever since I saw you first…I was just afraid that if I told you it would ruin our friendship." She admitted what she was scared of.

"pepper, you know I'd never let that happen. I don't want to lose you, either." They smiled and the moon came out and started to shine onto tony's already sparkling eyes and made him look beautiful.

By this point, the com systems came back on, but tony never noticed. Rhodey didn't dare interrupt them, so he just watched, knowing this would happen, smiling.

Pepper started leaning in and soon the pair were touching lips. The song 'My Hero' (by paramore) was playing while they locked lips. Pepper felt the sudden rush of emotion and the fireworks, and they stopped.

"come on. We should get home." Tony picked her up by the waiste and that moment became just like the night when pepper found out about iron man. But this time, tony slipped a smile at the sight of her face, how beautiful it was and started to wonder why he hadn't done that a long time ago.

"tony? i love you…." Pepper admitted.

"i..love you too." They continued their flight home in peace, and love.

"I knew it all along, man." Rhodey said quietly to himself.

**Attention reader: the story will now take place from Pepper's and sometimes Tony's point of view. Enjoy!**

The next day, they all returned to school. Luckily, only the gym was destroyed. So that meant no one was allowed in the gym until further notice of repair. Tony and i were embracing our newfound love on the roof, for free period. We sat there, next to each other, holding hands. "So maybe you should make the armor another color now. Ooh, maybe purple. Or green. Or white! Ooh, that would look sooooo cool. Can you change its color? Or maybe I can use it!! Oooh, can I? That would be awesome!" tony interrupted while he could.

"Pepper! Is there ever a way to get you to stop talking?" he laughed.

"hey!!i can stop talking whenever I want." I smirked.

"that's what they all say, pepper." He smiled and kept his hand in mine. I rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me, but still looked worried.

"Tony? What's wrong? You look worried." I looked up at him.

"its just that….the attack last night….it's not over. I didn't really beat him yet." I got worried too. Then, a mass of panicking city workers ran past school in terror. Someone had screamed "where's iron man!" another, "help!!! Help me!!" tony got wide eyed and got up and ran to the armory, never letting go of my hand.

"why do I have to go?" I complained.

"because I need you to take this and go back to school!" he handed me the portable communicator so I could give it to rhodey. "ok! Be careful! I love you!" I exclaimed. He said, " I love you " then I rushed back to school and gave rhodey what I was sent to give him, got mine out and we rushed to the roof so no one would hear us talking to iron man. "tony! Tony what happened?" rhodey asked in panic.

"I heard an attack, I went to go see what's happening." He said while he attacked the villain he knew was coming back.

I started to talk. "ooh what's happening!"

"I told you I wasn't done with him last night, pepper!" he said in a starting panic.

"aah, while we're on the topic of last night…." Rhodey trailed off.

"What? What are you talking about?" tony asked, confused now.

" what you did? I saw that. Its _com _system, I can still see what youre doing. Duhh." He said, acting smarter than everyone else.

"oh….that…..right. listen, umm…." Tony started to tell him about what happened.

"and now im being attacked again. But hes still weak, in the same condition that I left him. Which means all I have to do is one thing and hes done for." Tony said, being the genius that he is. He made his move and saved the day.

"there. Now its over." Tony returned the armor and came back to school and went to his classes.

**-LATER-**

"Tony? There's one thing you're forgetting." I started off.

"and what is that?" he said, smiling.

"you promised me that if I went to go hide, you'd do something for me."

"Oooh. That. Well what do you want me to do?"

"Bring me somewhere. Somewhere that I'll like. Since you know me so well, im gonna trust you to know where." I challenged him.

"Ok. You're on. Let's go" he accepted my challenge and held my hand. When we got where we were going, we were at an empty restaurant, my favorite one.

"how did you know?" I said, sweetly.

"because I know you. Duh." He said, and we kissed and sat down to enjoy the envornment.

**The end**


End file.
